


Fighting Feelings

by FicObsessed4



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicObsessed4/pseuds/FicObsessed4
Summary: Noah is sixteen now and Olivia is looking for love. After Noah finds himself in hot water, will she ever find it with a certain lawyer?
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins, Olivia Benson/Peter Stone
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't forget your lunch bub." Olivia said while handing Noah a brown paper bag.

"Thanks mom, have a great day, I love you." Noah said while giving his mom a quick kiss on the check and running out the door to the bus stop. 

She seemed to be seeing less of him now and  
days, now that he was 16 years old and in high school. It was starting to take a toll on her. Without him she had no one. Sure Fin and Amanda were great but she wanted someone to come home to every night.

She tried dating apps recently but most of them ended in her being stood up or meaningless hookups. 

She was 48 now and with fifty around the corner, she was more than ready to be settled down with someone.

These were also the years where Noah was turning into a man and without a father figure in his life she felt as if he was missing something.

"That's something to keep in the front of my mind." She whispered to herself.

~

At the office...

"Any leads on Jonathon's Facebook account Fin?" Liv asks.

"No not yet Sarge, but we're looking into it."

"Yeah there's only a few images of him from the party and Stacey is no where to be seen." Carissi chimed in.

"It seems as if we're at a dead end here cap." Fin said. 

"Okay. Fin and Amanda continue to dig through all his socials and see if you can find something, Carissi your coming with me to talk to Johnathon and see if he knows something."

"Yes mam." Carissi shot up and followed Liv to the elevator.

In the elevator they were met with Peter Stone standing to the side holding his briefcase. 

"Good Morning detective's." Stone said smiling while pressing the button for the lowest floor level. 

"That's captain to you." She corrected him.

"Captain." He said smugly while nodding his head. 

She rolled her eyes.

Peter Stone that smug son of a gun, she thought. They were either flirting or bumping heads whenever they were together. She had never thought with a inkling of her mind the two would ever be in a relationship. She believed they weren't compatible nor did she ever want to date her coworkers. If they were to ever have a messy break up she'd have to look at his face everyday and that was something she was not up to. 

"What are you up to this morning" Carissi asked breaking the tension.

"I'm going to start building a strong case for the prosecution so whenever we go to trial we have this in the bag."

"Smart Decision." Liv interrupted. 

The elevator chimed and the door opened and Stone took the lead out. 

"I'll see you later.... Captain." He winked and walk away. 

"What's going on with you two?" Carissi asked.

"Nothing is going on nor will anything ever go on." 

They made their way to the squad car and hopped in. 

He put his hands in the air. "Alright cap i'm just asking."

"How are you and Amanda?" She asked while driving off and paying attentively to the road. 

"We're good you know, better than ever. It'll be three months come next Thursday." 

"Do you guys have anything planned or better yet, do you have anything planned?"

"No not yet, which is why I'm glad you brought it up. I'm thinking flowers and chocolate and having a movie night at my place. What do you think?"

"I think you should scrap the chocolate and flowers idea; Amanda is not a chocolate and flowers type of girl. I think the movie night is a great idea tho. What movies do you have in mind?" 

"Um.. Back to the Future and Pulp Fiction."

"Scrap those and choose the movies together that Friday."

"Okay, noted, anything else?"

"Just be yourself, she likes you the way you are."

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks cap."

"No need to thank me." She says smiling.

The ride was a short way from the station and they were able to make it there before eight o clock traffic. The pulled up to a modern suburban house in a gated community. 

Liv and Carissi walked the stairs up to the big suburban house in front of them and rang the doorbell a number of times before someone came to the door. 

"Yo." A middle aged man answered. He was slightly chubby, with a mild tan and a growing stubble that hadn't been shaved in a while. He also had brown hair springing from every opening of the loosely tied bath robe. 

"We're looking for a Jonathon Mertz." Carissi stated. 

"Yeah that's me. How can I help you and this fine lady?" 

Before Carissi could defend her Olivia chimed in. 

"I'm detective Olivia Benson, and this is my parter Sonny. We work for NYPD, and we'd like to ask you a couple of questions, is that alright?" 

"Uh yeah that's fine. Come on in." He gestured while opening the door to the mess inside. It was clear he didn't clean regularly, judging by the multiple empty pizza boxes and cigarettes lying around. 

"Uh, sorry about the mess, I haven't gotten around to clean it yet." He chuckled. 

"That's alright." Carissi responded.

"Please have a seat. Do you guys want water or anything?" 

"No thanks." They said in unison while sitting on the couch. 

"So what would you like to know?" He said plopping on the couch.

"You had a party here three days ago right?" Liv asked.

"Yes, but everyone there was of age and there wasn't any underage drinking." 

"Yeah, well she wasn't. Her name was Stacey Powell and she was found three miles away from here, naked in a bush. She last texted her best friend that she was going to be at your party. She was sixteen. So let's try this again, did you see her at your party." Carissi asked while placing a portrait photo of Stacey, pulled from her instagram, on his coffee table.

"Okay so she was here. I saw her a few times but she didn't look her age so I didn't bother asking her her age."

"You don't check the age of your guests whenever you throw a party?" Carissi asked. 

"I mean this isn't a club , the age limit is 18 and up if if high schoolers happen to get in, then that's on them."

"Look we need to know who she was with that night. Maybe your remember seeing her with a friend or a boy?" Liv asked.

"I saw her with two other girls and a boy. I don't know their names but they looked about her age."

"Okay what about how they looked like? Were they tall, skinny, short...?" She asked opening up her notepad.

"The boy was taller then the rest of them. The girls were all about the same height. All skinny and all appeared to be white."

"Did they all leave together?" Carissi asked. 

"I assume no because one of the girls she was with was still here at around two when the party had ended. She had passed out on the couch."

"And you don't remember their names at all?" She asked.

"Look I'm not the one that invited them."

"You could be charged with accessory to murder if your covering up for anyone. If you give us a name, this will be the last time you hear from us." Carissi said.

"Alright. My buddy Mark invited them, I can give him a call and see if I can get an answer." He sighed standing up and walking to the corner of the room. 

"You think we're gonna get a straight answer out of this guy?" Carissi whispered standing up.

"Let's hope." She responded. 

"Alright thanks Mark." Jonathon responded hanging up the phone. 

"So what are their names?" Carissi asked.

"He only knows the name of the girl who stayed here after the party. Her names Abigail Walker and she goes to Townsend Harris High School."

"Townsend. That's where Noah goes." Olivia said looking wide eyed at Carissi.


	2. Chapter 2

Liv and Carrisi had made it back to the station with new information to give to the team. Fin was eating a donut that Amanda had brought in the morning with his feet propped on the desk and Amanda was sitting at her desk on the phone. 

"Hey, I thought I told you guys to get to work." Liv said entering their unit. 

"We did, but we reached a dead end." Amanda said placing her phone down and standing up walking to the board. 

On the board they had pictures of Stacey on the crime scene and her social media handles. They also had a picture of Jonathon's mugshot from two years back when he got arrested for a DUI along with pictures taken from his Facebook. 

"Yeah this dude made sure to cover his tracks, if he had any to cover. His Facebook is solid." Fin said placing his feet on the floor and sitting up in his chair quickly. 

"That's alright, we found out that Stacey didn't go to the party alone but with three other people. Two other girls and a boy. We're thinking they were classmates as well but we won't know for sure until we talk to the girl. Her name is Abigail Walker and we can find her at Townsend Highschool."

"Damn, all that information the first time talking to him?" Fin asked fist bumping Carrisi.

"Yeah, he was super sketchy and knew we could've charged him with tons of other things as well, for starters underage drinking." Carrisi responded.

"Well good, for you two." Fin said. 

"Okay, I'm gonna leave the questioning for Abigail to Fin and Amanda. I'm going to go get some lunch."

"Sure thing." They responded.

~

In the cafeteria...

Today they had stocked up on Ham and Cheese sandwiches, Caesar salads, and Pasta salad. Olivia walked up to the Pasta salad and grabbed a closed container. As she was getting a plastic fork she bumped into a certain ADA. 

"Olivia, nice to see you again." Stone said.

"Are you stalking me Peter?" She smirked.

"Me? Wasn't I here first?"

"I wouldn't know, I didn't notice you."

"Is that why you bumped into me?"

She rolled her eyes and started walking towards the exit.

As much as she got annoyed talking to Stone, she also liked getting under his skin. She also craved his attention. But she didn't have any feelings for him. Okay maybe a few feelings but she couldn't have any feelings for him, she worked with him. Her last relationship with a coworker, Tucker, didn't end well and she didn't want a repeat of the same thing. 

"Let me get that for you." He said offering her to place her container on hers.

"No thanks, I got it." She said pushing his hands.

"No I insist." 

She grudgingly placed her container on top of his. Though she was happy he offered she didn't want to show it. 

"Knock yourself out." She said low enough for him to hear, but not to sound rude.

They walked together to his office and he sat there stuff down at his desk. 

"Forty-Three years old and you still need a walking buddy I see." She joked running her fingers through her hair. 

"Yeah, and a lunch buddy as well." He added pulling out the chair for her.

"Okay that was good." She smiled while going to sit in the chair. 

"It was wasn't it." He sat in the chair running his fingers through his hair. He had gotten a ham and cheese sandwich from the cafeteria and a bottle of water.

"Are you lunch buddy's with everyone in the office?" She opened her container of pasta salad and retrieved her fork from the side of him.

"Your my third one this week." He said looking her in the eye with a straight face. It was only a few seconds later when he burst out laughing.

"Very funny Peter." She said smiling and filling her fork with pasta.

"No, your my first actually." 

"What makes me so special?" She was flirting. She didn't expect a straight answer though, knowing Stone he would tip toe around the question or crack another joke. 

"Hey, I like to make friends with everyone in the office." He said throwing his hand up defensively.

"I'm serious Peter."

"I guess, it's because I find you interesting." He quickly took another sip from his water bottle.

"You guess, or you know?" She asked while maneuvering her fork through her salad.

"Are you coming onto me Olivia Benson?" He placed his sandwich down after taking another bite. 

"Oh I never make the first move Peter Stone." She said crossing her arms again and looking him straight in the eye, hoping to intimidate him.

"Well I do. Can I take you out this week?" He asked.

"I don't like to date my coworkers."

"But you haven't dated me."

She shrugged her shoulders. Though the opportunity was right in front of her she wasn't so sure she wanted to. She wanted to get over Stone and move on with her life but was Peter the right choice. She couldn't have a part two. But then again he could be the new best thing to ever happen to her.

"Come on, please. If you give me this one chance I won't mess it up."

"Okay Peter, I'm happy you finally asked. Of course I will." 

"Oh I've finally asked." He mocked while laughing.

She joined in laughing while taking a sip from her drink.

~

Amanda and Fin had finally made it to Townsend. Filled with just about any high school personality you could think of. They had just managed to get into a empty counselor room to privately chat with Abigail. 

"Lets hope we didn't drive fifteen miles to go back to the station empty handed again."

"I wouldn't hold my breath. You know how teenagers are these days."

It wasn't long until Abigail walked in. She had white pale skin with short black hair hanging from her shoulders. Her hair was poorly cut and looked like she had done it herself. She also had a few tattoos across her arms. Amanda stood up and greeted her by shaking her hand.

"Hi, Abigail I'm detective Rollins and this is my partner Fin. We work for NYPD and we're here to ask you some questions." 

"About what?" She asked while dropping her bookbag on the wall closest to the door.

"On the 10th you and three other friends attended a party hosted by a Jonathon Mertz..." Fin placed the picture of Jonathon, taken from his Facebook, on the desk. The next day your friend Stacey was found dead thrown in the bushes. You were one of the last people to see her alive, which makes you a person of interest, which is why were here. Take a seat."

Amanda looked at him wide eyed by how hard he went in.

"That bitch Taylor told you guys I was at the party huh?" Abigail asked while sitting up against the chair.

"No, it was that bitch Jonathon." Fin replied leaning forward.

"I don't believe that, why would he tell if he was the one that hosted the party?"

"Cause he didn't want to be charged with underage drinking, which we know you and your friends were doing." He responded.

"How old are you anyway?" Amanda asked while opening her notepad.

"I'm seventeen." She said crossing her arms.

"So we know it was a boy, Stacey, and thanks to you, Taylor at the party." Fin said ushering Amanda to write it in her notebook.

"What's Taylor's full name?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know." She retorted back.

"You don't know?" She asked back.

"I can't remember, I was drunk the whole night."

"Yeah, well would you remember if we put you in a cell?" He shot back.

She leaned forward with a smirk. This clearly wasn't her first run in with the cops. 

"I might." She responded.

Amanda stood up and pushed her chair in while Fin got all his papers together to get ready to leave. Then the loud bell rang.

"Let's go." Amanda sighed while ushering her out the door. 

Abigail grabbed her bookbag and swung it over her shoulder while taking the lead out the door. There were students everywhere now, rushing to get to the next class. A paper airplane was also thrown inches away from Fin's head but Amanda reminded him to keep his cool until they got out the hallway and outside the building.

A few kids started to laugh and point at Abigail but instead of saying something she resorted to flipping them off. At that sight Amanda shook her head with surprise.

"Abigail? Abigail!" A boy shouted from the crowd.

The three of them turned around and were faced with Noah ripping through the large crowd.

"Noah?" Amanda asked.

"Call my parents." Abigail said to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Noah and Olivia had just made it to their home. It was a one story, three bedroom suburban home. Olivia had saved most of her money to get this home three years prior, since being a cop didn't come with a hefty paycheck. 

Did you have a good day at school at least? She asked placing down her purse on the counter and making her way to sit on their brown leather couch.

"Uh yeah, I guess." He said running his fingers through his hair and sitting across from her on the other couch.

"You guess? You don't sound so sure."

"Yes I had a good day mom." He said sighing.

"So I think we both know what's coming next. Amanda told me that you know one of our suspects in our on going case. Abigail."

"Yeah I know her. I have her in sixth period everyday."

"Can you tell me anything that might be useful for our case. Maybe you heard her talking to another classmate about a party or about Stacey. Maybe she told you something." She said putting her hand on his knee.

"Were not friends or anything mom. We've had a few conversations but nothing talking about that." 

"Amanda said she asked you to call her parents. Um I'm not sure I'd ask anyone who isn't my friend that sweetie..."

He took her hand of his thigh and stood up. It was obvious he was getting annoyed.

"Noah, honey I'm not calling you a liar. But maybe there's more to your relationship is all."

"She's one of my good friends girlfriend is all. I just don't wanna drag him into this."

"I won't. I just want to know who I'm dealing with and if your able to help at all."

He sat on the edge of the couch and ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair. 

"If I tell you his name can we drop this please?"

"Of course." 

"His name is Landon Caesar. He's also in the same grade. That's all I know about Abigail. Okay?"

"Okay. That's alright. But if you hear anything at all, no matter how small, make sure to come tell me and not any of your classmates."

"I know mom." 

"Okay. I'll get dinner going and we can watch an episode of that show you like." Olivia said standing up. 

"Yeah. Sounds good mom." Noah got up and grabbed his book bag and made his way to his room. 

It was decked out in baseball themed decorations. He had gotten into the sport when he was in middle school and his friends begged him to try out. Posters, trophy's, you name. It was his passion now.

Making sure the door was closed he dialed up a number.

"Hello?" The voice on the other side of the phone spoke. 

"Landon it's me Noah."

"Hey, what's up."

"Look I know I'm just springing up on you randomly but I need you to do me a favor. I'll pay you back whatever but this is urgent."

"It must be important. What's the favor?"

"One second." Noah got up and cracked open his door to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Shutting it back slowly he whispered..

"I need you to tell the cops that Abigail's your girlfriend."

"Noah what the fuck. You know how I feel about lying to police, my uncle's a cop for god's sake."

"I know but I wouldn't come to you if it wasn't an emergency."

"What the hell did you guys do anyway?"

"It's a long story." Noah said while running his fingers through his hair. 

"You want me to do a favor for you but I don't even know the reason why."

"Look I can't tell you over the phone."

"Shit its that serious?"

"Noah honey, dinner will be ready in a few." Olivia yelled from the kitchen.

"Look man are you gonna do it or not? I have to go soon."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks man, I'll owe you on. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bet, see you tomorrow."

***

In Amanda's Apartment..

"Ahhhh. Fuck!" She yelled collapsing on his chest while coming down from her high." 

Carrisi was laying on his back, Amanda in his arms. Carrisi's right hand ran lazily up and down Amanda's back.

"Amanda ?"

"Yeah?"

"You're so beautiful." Carrisi wrapped his arms around her. "And your perfect." He added.

"Thank you baby."

"I needed that after today." She said while sighing.

"You can say that again. It was a hell of a long day."

"If it was long for us imagine how it is for Olivia."

"What do you mean?" He asked while sitting up allowing Amanda to slide off and lay on her back next to him. 

"Well Noah looked like he knew more than we knew about the situation."

"You can't think he's actually gonna tell her, what he knows." 

"That's if he knows anything. And why not? I mean him and Olivia have a really good relationship Sonny."

"That doesn't mean shit when it comes to teenagers." He said chuckling.

"Well Noah's not every teenager." She said looking at him.

"Why, cause he's the son of a sergeant."

"I mean it has to mean something."

"I doubt it. But I guess we'll find out tomorrow won't we?" Carrisi said leaning forward giving her a kiss.

"I guess so." She said leaning in giving him another kiss. 

***

The next day....

It was 8am in the morning and particularly gloomy outside. Noah was sitting in a secluded gated area behind the bleachers of the football field with Abigail, Landon, and Taylor.

"Here." Abigail said handing the poorly wrapped blunt to Taylor. Taylor took the blunt and brought it to her lips and inhaling for a short period of time before beginning to continuously cough.

Abigail and Landon erupted into laughter. 

"Its not funny assholes." Taylor said between her coughs. 

Noah stood there quietly with his arms crossed. 

"Aye, what's up with you?" Landon asked nudging Noah.

"Nothing." Noah said reaching for the blunt. 

"Hey, how the fuck did you get out anyway?" Landon asked.

"Those fuckers couldn't charge me with anything cause they have no evidence."

"Easy, that's my mom your talking about."

"My bad." Taylor said holding her hand up.

"Alright what's the big secret I need to keep?" Landon asked.

"Your gonna need this first." Noah said passing him the blunt. 

"Well, you know the night of the party right? Me, Noah and Abigail-"

"Were the last ones to see her alive." Abigail interrupted.

Taylor turned to Abigail and scrunched up her face giving her a confused look.

"We didn't have anything to do with her death, we just were the last ones to see her which makes us look suspicious of course." 

"Yeah and we all have our futures ahead of us, something like this can mess all of us up." Noah added.

"Including yours, now that your an accomplice." Abigail said.

"Oh shit your right." Landon said crouching down onto the ground.

"We only need you to say your Abigail's boyfriend so she can have an alibi." Taylor included.

"Alright?" Abigail asked.

"Fuck." Landon said crouched down still.

"Hey? Hey!" Abigail nudged him with her foot but he didn't move.

Abigail crouched down to him and whispered in his ear. "You tell anyone about this your chances of getting to the MLB are gone." She patted her back and began to walk away and left him there.

"Lets go you two." She shouted while waving her hand forward.

"What the hell was that?" Noah asked.

"Yeah I thought we were gonna tell him the whole story." Taylor added.

"Are you two trying to go to jail? The only people who can know what happened are the three of us. Just keep your heads down and don't mention it period. Not on the phone, and not over text either. Alright?"

"Alright." Noah and Taylor said before the three of them split up and went in opposite directions to their classes.

**Author's Note:**

> ~  
> you can find this on wattpad as well !  
> thank you for reading!  
> suggestions are recommended:)


End file.
